The relay technology is capable of effectively boosting the rate of cell users and then increasing the system capacity, thereby widening the coverage of a cellular network. Relay modes mainly include two types: amplify-and-forward (Amplify-and-Forward, AF) and decode-and-forward (Decode-and-Forward, DF). A relay network in AF mode is capable of reducing relay transmission delay and solving the security problem effectively. For resource scheduling of the relay network in AF mode, a key issue is to address the sub-channel pairing problem, that is, pairing the input sub-channel and output sub-channel of a relay station (Relay Station, RS) to effectively increase the end-to-end capacity of a link. In the prior art, the allocation process of AF mode is based on the specific scheduling principle of the sub-channel.
During the implementation of the present invention, inventors find out at least the drawback that the system use efficiency is poor due to the allocation based on the sub-channel.